


Dentists and Drugged Confessions

by Aspireeverything



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blushing, Crying, Drugs, M/M, Wisdom Teeth, enjolras is extremely silly when he's under the influence of legal drugs, legal ones i swear, pining!jolras, stupid oblivious in love boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspireeverything/pseuds/Aspireeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you’re so attractive, Grantaire. Your eyes are so blue. Like the sky. Just like the sky. And your hair looks so soft. Like a kitten. Like a kitten who just took a bath. And your skin is so flawless. You’re so beautiful.” </p><p>Or the one in which Enjolras gets his wisdom teeth pulled out and says some very interesting things while under the influence of anesthetics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentists and Drugged Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God that this was supposed to be really short, but it became over 6k words and I just let it happen.
> 
> Blushing Enjolras is admittedly my favorite kind of Enjolras. Even better than that, two in love, oblivious boys is also my favorite thing ever.
> 
> I'm definitely not a dentist or a dentist in training so I tried my best to make the recovery of having your wisdom teeth pulled out as accurate as possible. Thank Google for the information I obtained!
> 
> And yes, the lovely blonde Disney-like princess nurse is in fact our beloved Cosette!
> 
> Any mistakes I've made are mine and I would appreciate it greatly if you guys catch any and notify me!

“I’m sorry. Can you repeat that? I think I have some left over sea water from when we went to the beach last week still in my ear.” Grantaire gave his head two hard shakes to the side trying to extract the supposed sea water from his ear while giving Enjolras a confused look.

Enjolras only gave him an unimpressed glance before sighing. “I need you to drive and pick me up from a dentist’s appointment tomorrow afternoon. That is if you’re free, of course.” He crossed his arms and gave a blank, almost bored stare because this was becoming more of a pain in the ass than he would have cared for it to be.

“Why me of all people?” Grantaire scrunched his nose in confusion. This was not what he was expecting when Enjorlas waltzed up to his table five minutes ago while he was trying to finish a commission in peace. He expected more of the usual ‘ _Grantaire how could you fuck this up_ ’ or ‘ _Grantaire, really’_ or ‘ _Grantaire, do you do anything other than bother me’_ or the most common, “ _Grantaire put that bottle down’_.

Someone needed to pinch him because he was pretty sure Enjolras would never ask _him_ , of all people, for a favor regarding something other than a protest or rally or whatever was planned for the weekend. Even that was questionable. Someone also might need to bring Enjorlas to a doctor to ensure he wasn’t going insane.

“Everyone else was busy with classes and jobs and such so I thought why not. I’m sure even you could not mess this up.” He cocked an eyebrow towards Grantaire and he almost wanted to take that as a challenge.

Almost.

“I’m enchanted that you think so highly of me, my fair leader,” Grantaire scoffed, rolling his eyes before coming to a decision. It was a simple task after all. “Fine. I’m free tomorrow anyways. I’ll do your little deed, but you owe me.” He gathered his stuff, not waiting for a response from Enjolras before grabbing his messenger bag that was hanging from the back of his wooden chair and heading towards the café exit.

“Tomorrow then,” Enjolras called from the table, not having moved at all, slightly dumbfounded at the fact that Grantaire agreed.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Grantaire threw over his green shirt covered shoulder as he exited the small café, the bell above the door ringing softly.

***

“So you, a supposedly responsible 20 something year old man, have not gotten your wisdom teeth pulled out yet?” Grantaire said, replacing a normal greeting when Enjolras opened the door to him the next afternoon.

“Hello to you to,” Enjolras deadpanned as he shut the door behind him and followed Grantaire out his apartment building and down the steps to the car.

“That’s actually almost laughable.” Grantaire opened the driver’s seat door and easily slid in. Enjorlas rolled his eyes and stepped into the car on the passenger’s side.

“I’m sorry that I haven’t had the time to do so yet. I’m doing it now, that’s all that matters.” Enjolras defended as they pulled away from the sidewalk, the buildings and people becoming a colored blur as they picked up speed down the street.

“You nervous?” The blond student could almost hear the smirk in the brunet’s voice. It was mocking, but more playfully so, not at all similar to the tone he used during meetings as he ripped apart Enjolras’s every statement with ease and intelligent remarks.

“Not at all.” He responded with a small lift of his eyebrow and the side of his lip curled up in a confident smirk.

They rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the way, Enjolras hung up on the fact that maybe, just maybe, he was a little bit nervous.

Not necessarily for the procedure itself, but what he might say while under the influence of any drugs administered during the procedure. More importantly, he was nervous of what he would say _to_ Grantaire under the influence of said drugs. But he certainly wasn’t going to let him know that piece of information.

Maybe inviting along Grantaire wasn’t the best option.

***

They sat in the dentist’s office for a while, Grantaire aimlessly flipping through a magazine he picked up from the rack next to him while Enjolras scrolled through his phone, catching up on the politics of the day. He huffed in annoyance at some articles and hummed thoughtfully in agreement at others. Grantaire gave him side glances every time he made a noise, but didn’t make any remarks as he smiled and shook his head.

“Enjorlas?” the nurse that stepped into the waiting room asked, looking at each face until Enjolras stood up, shoving his phone in his back pocket and giving Grantaire a small wave and smile before he walked towards the nurse.

“Good luck captain. See you on the flip side.” He returned giving a small salute and playful wink. Enjolras shot him a mock glare as he turned back around and mouthed ‘ _very funny’_ before turning back around to face the rather tiny blonde nurse.

 She gave him a small smile and said, “Please follow me.” She ushered him towards the hallway before adding, “Your boyfriend can wait here and I’ll call him in when you’re done with your procedure.”

Grantaire perked back up at the word ‘boyfriend’ because wait, _what_.

They met each other’s widened eyes before muttering “He’s not my boyfriend” at the same time. They both felt blushes creep up on their cheeks and the blonde nurse only laughed a bit before gently guiding a confused and flustered Enjorlas down the hallway and into a room.

Grantaire sat back in the plastic waiting room chair and let his head roll back until it touched the ugly wallpapered wall behind him and stared up at the tiled ceiling. He tried to suppress the strange feeling growing at the pit of his stomach.

That was… interesting.

***

“Grantaire?” the same sweet looking blonde nurse asked with a soft voice, gently pulling the artist out of sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and hummed in response as he sat back up in the chair. He had apparently dozed off and was in slouching position that could not have been comfortable at all and it apparently wasn’t as he rolled his neck and cracked his back, trying to get the kinks out.

Maybe he needed to actually get some proper sleep at night so he didn’t pass out in dentist’s offices. But that was a problem to be dealt with on another day.

“Your boyfriend is all finished if you’d like to come and get him now.” The same kind smile was on her face as she stood back to allow Grantaire some room to stand up and stretch out his limbs. They were alone in the waiting room, every other patient probably finished or in one of the rooms down the hallway.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he stated simply as he followed her out the room and down the hall that had picture frames hung on the walls in between each room. Someone letters from past patients, some motivational posters, others basic dental hygiene tips. It smelt mostly like clean, rubber gloves, and toothpaste.

Grantaire rubbed his eyes a bit, trying his best to get rid of any leftover sleepy haze still fogging his vision until he realized, “Wait, how did you know my name?”

“You’re all Enjolras would talk about until we started working on him and all he would talk about when we were done. You’re something very special to him.” The nurse still looked straight ahead as she led them into the room, the smile on her face growing wider, if that was even possible at this point. Damn this nurse was smiley and quite possibly delusional.

“Why would he-“ the cynic was cut off by arms suddenly draped around his neck, a warm body pressed up against his own into what he would assume was an attempted hug. Nonetheless it was a hug, and it was Enjorlas giving him a hug. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

“Grantaire!” a very loopy looking Enjolras beamed at him as he separated himself from the hug, but his arms remained around Grantaire’s neck. Grantaire feared that if Enjolras let go of his neck he would fall to the ground into a puddle of drugged up jelly, and it was a possibility considering how much he was swaying and how loose the arms around his neck felt. The brunet placed his hands on Enjolras’s hips to ensure that he wouldn’t suddenly fall to the ground.

 He was attempting to smile, but the cotton in his mouth and the swelling of his cheeks made it difficult. His eyes were bright and he only beamed more when he realized Grantaire’s hands were on his hips.

“You know, you’re great,” Enjolras usually strong and confident voice was muffled and slightly slurred as he began to speak again, the attempted smile not leaving his puffed up face. “I was telling her how great you are.” He removed one hand from the artist’s neck and gestured towards the blonde nurse who was still smiling as she scribbled down notes on a clipboard she picked up when they entered the room.

“That he did,” she laughed lightly, not looking up from her scribbling until she detached the piece of paper and handed it over to Grantaire. “These are the instructions on how he should care for his gums when he’s less loopy and the dosage of pain killers he should take daily. He also should probably rest for the remainder of the day. He’ll probably want to sleep it off.” She continued on with more instructions and Grantaire nodded in response, putting the piece of paper in his back pocket.

The blond student gasped suddenly, prompting a confused look from the nurse and Grantaire. “You know who would like you a lot?” Enjolras stared at the nurse for a few seconds before continuing, not necessarily waiting for a response back. “Our friend. His name is Marius and he’s so awkward, you know. But he’s good and really nice. He would like you. You’re like a Disney princess, so you’d be perfect. You would make woodland animals do your chores. I think that’s beautiful.” He slurred each word, some spit escaping his mouth as he finished his thoughts. The nurse gaped at him in amusement before looking back at Grantaire and shaking her head, grinning.

“Alright there, we’re not here to play match maker. Let’s get going before you try to pair more people up with our single friends.” Grantaire removed Enjolras’s arms from his neck which caused him to pout a bit before he moved next to him and wrapped his arm securely around his waist to make sure he didn’t fall over, this causing the medicated revolutionary to make a delighted noise in response before he nuzzled his face into the artist’s shoulder. Grantaire rolled his eyes gave a small nod of thanks to the nurse before exiting the room.

 “When your boyfriend is more coherent tell him I’ll take him up on his offer to meet this Marius.” The supposed Disney princess-like nurse popped her head out into the hallway and called out towards them as they neared the waiting area.

“Still not my boy-“ He sighed before grumbling, “Oh never mind.” He gave the nurse a thumbs up and continued out the door and towards the car.

***

“And you’re so attractive, Grantaire. Your eyes are so blue. Like the sky. Just like the sky. And your hair looks so soft. Like a kitten. Like a kitten who just took a bath. And your skin is so flawless. You’re so _beautiful_.” On the entire car ride back to Enjolras’s apartment, he had spoken nonstop about how much he adored Grantaire. That meant for a good twenty minutes he went on and on about everything he liked about the brunet, often repeating things he had just stated and often rambling incoherently.

Eventually he burst out in tears ten minutes into the car ride and hadn’t stopped since, not even as they stood in front of Enjolras’s apartment and Grantaire struggled to get the door open. The man was full of passion, passion that was only enhanced ten more notches by the medicine circulating inside his body. Grantaire didn’t even realize that was possible.

He was still sobbing and rambling about Grantaire’s physical appearance when Grantaire finally got the door open and guided the incoherent student inside.

“And you’re so smart. I have never met someone as smart as you. How much do you read because I think you read a lot or maybe you’re part of the X-Men. You’re just so wonderful.” Tears streamed down his already puffed up face and Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh. He never saw Enjorlas like this. He was usually composed and serious. It was camera worthy, but he didn’t want to deal with the wrath of their leader once the drugs left his system so he refrained.

“It’s alright Apollo, there’s no need to cry over this. I’m really not that great and you know it. You’ve even said so yourself a couple of times. This is just the drugs talking,” he laughed slightly as he ushered the even puffier faced Enjolras onto the couch so he could relax.

None of the words Enjolras was saying were having any effect on Grantaire, he knew they weren’t true and were heavily influenced by anesthetics. It was all amusing more than anything until…

“R, no.” Enjolras had suddenly stopped crying and was looking up at Grantaire from his seat on the couch. Grantaire opened his mouth to protest, but was shushed by a clumsy finger poking his belly by a very determined to speak Enjolras so he complied, an amused grin still on his face. “I mean it. I’m so mean to you, I’m sorry for that, but I’m so in love with you. Like so in love with you. So in love it hurts sometimes. I’m mean because I don’t want to deal with the feelings. So much love. So much.” He was slurring, eyes half lidded, he was going to fall asleep any second.

The grin on Grantaire’s face had come off and he stood there, eyebrows drawn in and eyes wide. The feeling in the pit of his stomach he felt at the dentist’s returned, this time even stronger.

 He shook his head to remove the words from his mind and moved to lay Enjolras down who complied easily. He grabbed the blanket from the top of the couch and draped it over his body as well as propping his head up with two pillows. Within moments he was asleep, mouth open and drool leaking out and onto the pillow.

If Grantaire wasn’t in a state of shock he would probably have laughed and possibly even taken a picture to use as blackmail later, but he couldn’t shake the words from his mind. A part of his brain said to not be so naïve and think they were true, but another part of it wanted to believe they were heartfelt. That part of his brain was winning a battle he didn’t even realize he was fighting.

They’d have to talk about it later, but for right then he didn’t want to deal with it and Enjorlas obviously wasn’t in the state to have an actual conversation.

The cynic sighed and rubbed a hand across his face before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts.

**To Combeferre:** _Just dropped E back to his apartment. I know you’re probably busy, but do you mind coming as soon as possible, something came up and I need to go._

Grantaire didn’t have to wait long until his phone vibrated in his hand.

**From Combeferre:** _Of course, be there in ten. Is everything alright?_

Grantaire sighed and thought, “I don’t know if ‘alright’ is the right word”, but typed out instead:

**To Combeferre:** _Dandy. Thank you, you’re the best. See you then._

If he was being a coward he didn’t want to admit it to himself. All he wanted was to not be in Enjolras’s apartment when he came around. They’d have the conversation, but maybe after Grantaire had the chance to prepare himself to be let down.

Just as promised Combeferre showed up ten minutes later. “Is everything alright?” he asked, stepping into the spacious apartment. Enjolras was still fast asleep on the couch, drool still spilling from his mouth.

 How endearing.

“Like I said. Dandy,” Grantaire quickly slipped on his shoes and before he forgot, took the folded piece of paper from his back pocket out and handed it to Combeferre. “I’ve got to go. Thanks again. I owe you one.”

With that he was out the door and on the street, headed towards the nearest bar.

***

Enjolras figured he had had the right to be nervous to bring Grantaire along a couple days after having his wisdom teeth pulled out. He hadn’t spoken to the man (coherently) since the afternoon of and now he was getting worried.

He paced back and forth in his apartment trying his best to ignore the aching pain in his jaw. He cursed it and hoped that it wouldn’t take the 2 week maximum time to heal, it’d only been 4 days and he was already going nuts. All his friends came around his apartment at different times of the day, some checking in, some dropping off flowers and giving words of encouragement, and one very nervous doctor in training forced him to sit down and shoved a package of frozen peas against his jaw.

“You’re not even training to be a dentist Joly,” Enjolras had said, the package of peas slowly melting against one side of his face. He had to admit, it did feel a little bit better.

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t help and try to make this as painless as possible.” The med student was holding a package of frozen spinach on the other side of the rather grumpy leader’s slightly swollen face. They sat like that for a good thirty minutes, engaging in small talk, until Joly had to leave in a rush for class. “Remember to take your medication! I’ll be back later on with more frozen peas!” And out the door he was.

The only person that hadn’t come was the person he wanted to talk to the most. When he woke up from his nap on the day of the procedure he had woken up to Combeferre sitting in the arm chair next to him, aimlessly flipping through channels. At the time of night Enjolras had come around, there wasn’t really anything on except sitcoms and the occasional rerun of crime shows.

“Where’s Grantaire?” he had asked, sitting up and getting hit full force with the pain chiseling at his gums. The cotton in his mouth still stifling his voice, but now it tasted like iron and was desperately in the need for being changed. He face still felt swollen and he felt a mix of drool and blood dripping from his mouth.

He felt like hell and probably looked like it.

Combeferre had looked over, slightly startled by Enjolras waking up, he expected him to be out until morning. He gave a small smile as a greeting and unfolded himself from his previous position on the arm chair.

“There’s more cotton and gauze in the bathroom, go change it before anything else. I’m sure it’s already soaked through by now. We changed it two hours ago, but I don’t think you’ll recall that. You were still pretty out of it.” His voice was gentle, a light smile still dancing on his lips. The smile kind of freaked out Enjolras, mostly for that fact that it didn’t feel like just a smile. It was amused. It was knowing.

“Oh god,” Enjorlas’s eyes widened a bit in realization. “What did I say to you?”

“Not much, but what you _did_ say was pretty interesting. Cotton first, then conversation.” Combeferre shooed Enjorlas away with one hand as he returned to flipping channels.

Enjolras emerged ten minutes later with his mouth feeling slightly better, he bit down periodically on the fresh cotton and gauze as he shuffled back into the living room.

“Okay,” he flopped back down on the coach, wrapping the warm blanket around his shoulders. “One, where’s Grantaire? And second and more importantly, what in hell’s name did I say to you?”

“Well Grantaire said something came up and he had to go so now I’m your nurse for the time being,” he settled on a channel finally. It was a rerun of some sitcom that Enjolras didn’t recognize. “And to answer your second question, you talked about one specific curly haired member of our group.” The smile was back on his face, this time it was wider and definitely freaking Enjolras out more.

He thought for a moment, the anesthetic still slightly fogging his mind. At least that’s what he could blame his next response on. “Courf?”

The smile on Combeferre’s face faltered slightly while he cocked an eyebrow at his friend. His face only read, ‘ _really?_ ’

“No,” he sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. It was too late at night to deal with Enjorlas trying to solve pretty simplistic riddles. The boy really was daft sometimes. “You spoke about Grantaire, mon ami.”

Enjolras frowned. His stomach flipped at the name, his heart starting to pick up speed. “What did I say?” he asked carefully, readying himself for the worst.

“You were saying how in love with him you were. I’m pretty sure there were tears,” the smile returned on Combeferre’s face. It was smugger now.

Whelp, there was the worst come to life.

He put his head in his hands and groaned loudly, biting down on the gauze. He snapped his head up after about thirty seconds of mulling over Combeferre’s words, causing some discomfort, but he ignored it.

“If I said that to _you_ , what did I say to him?” He felt the apples of his still swollen cheeks burn red with blush. Oh god. What had he done? Grantaire said something came up and he had to go.

Enjolras wasn’t believing that even for a second. He said something to the artist that obviously caused some uncomfortable tension so he fled the scene.

“ _You’re freaking out and not denying what you told me so I can only assume what you said was true,_ ” is what Combeferre wanted to say, but he’d let Enjorlas tell him that on his own. When he wasn’t out of it, that is. His smile only widened at that thought.

Combeferre only shrugged, the smile still on his lips. Enjolras loved his dear friend, but right then all he wanted to do was slap the smile off his face. This was serious and he was at the cusp of having a meltdown. There was no time for smiling. He may have just blown everything because his stupid mind was drugged and he was loopy and out of it.

Now there he was, pacing frantically back and forth in his living room. He knew he probably shouldn’t be moving that much, but he couldn’t help it. He was on edge and he needed to see Grantaire _now_.

Maybe he said words he didn’t mean.

Even worse, maybe he said words he _did_ mean.

His mind was reeling with different possibilities. It made his head spin and his chest ache and his stomach tie into a knot. He was pretty sure he was going to throw up at any second until his phone went off on the coffee table. The sound only made the knot tighten more, but he ignored it and went to snatch up his phone.

**From Grantaire:** _We need to talk. I’m told that you’re not high as a kite anymore so meet me at the Musain in ten? –R_

**To Grantaire:** _Sure. See you then._

Before Enjorlas could even wrap his head around the ‘ _we need to talk’_ , he was out the door and headed to the Amis usual haunt.

***

Grantaire was already seated at his usual table in the upstairs corridor of the Musain, reserved on a daily basis specifically for the Amis’ use. He was tightly clutching a mug filled with god know’s what and he stared blankly at the table in front of him. From what Enjorlas could tell, he looked tired. He didn’t look as bad as Enjorlas knew he did himself, but he still looked pretty awful.

He was paler than usual, dark circles under his eyes contrasting harshly to his skin tone, his usually messy curls even messier. It only made Enjorlas’s stomach flip, the nerves he had set aside to get to the Musain suddenly rushing over him. He was pretty sure if he didn’t contain himself he was going to pass out.

That would be not the ideal thing to happen.

He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and stepped deeper into the room and sat across from the cynic. The room was empty except for the two of them, which only made it worse. If possible. The usual café chatter from down the stairs leaked into the room.

“Hey,” he started with, his voice no longer muffled by gauze and cotton. _Thank god_.

Grantaire jolted out of his daydream and looked up, meeting the blond’s eyes. He could swear to God that he felt his heart melt right then and there. His eyes were worried and nervous, certainly not something he had ever seen before. He was the epitome of strength and courage and bravery. No room for nervousness.

“Hey,” he returned, tightening his grip on the mug. He hadn’t slept well or functioned all that much since he left Enjolras’s apartment. He ended up ditching the idea of drinking until he passed out and just went home and stared at a wall for a while. He had thought over Enjolras’s disoriented words, trying to make sense of them. Tried to make sense of why he was the one Enjorlas had spoken to freely and so highly of at the dentist’s, why he was the one he was praising and crying over on the way home, why he said he _loved_ him.

He tried to convince himself that that was all they were. Disoriented words. Words that meant absolutely nothing in the long run. He was confused and loopy and drugged for god’s sake. He didn’t know what he was saying at all.

The Enjolras he knew only scowled in his direction, yelled at him, fought with him, and talked down to him while he was drunk, which was more often than not. They were friends, sure, but there was no love there. Not the love Enjolras had “confessed” of having for him. That wouldn’t be the Enjolras he had fallen so hard for.

It was all so brain numbing to say the least.

“You said you wanted to talk?” Enjolras’s heart fluttered against his chest, the tips of his ears reddening, luckily covered by his curled locks of hair. Grantaire nodded, taking a long sip from his mug.

“Do you remember anything that you said after they gave you medicine?” Grantaire asked, keeping a calm, almost uninterested, air around him. He wasn’t going to let on that he was nervous, that he was _terrified_.

Enjolras only shook his head in response. If they didn’t get to it soon he was going to lose his god damn mind. He could see Grantaire gulp in response, his body tensing slightly.

“Well,” he laughed nervously. “All you seemed to want to talk about was me.” He wasn’t looking at Enjolras anymore, he diverted his attention to the wooden table once again.

The red in his ears began to heat up even more, the color moving to his cheeks and chest. “What did I say?” he said, maybe even squeaked, but he wasn’t going to admit that to anyone.

Grantaire’s eye twitched at the question. “A lot, honestly. Most of it was babbling and you repeated a lot of stuff.” He laughed a little at that, still nervous. “Apparently all you talked about to the nurse there was me. And you tried to set her up with Marius, which by the way she’s interested in, good job playing wing man.” He let his usual snark into his words, trying to ease up the situation. Enjolras still looked at him with wide, unmoving eyes so he continued. “Then on the car ride home you started to sob and tell me all the things you liked about me. Which was funny because I was pretty sure you liked nothing about me.” Enjolras scrunched his face at that remark, Grantaire elected to ignore it.

“Then when we got to your apartment you wouldn’t stop crying so I went to put you down for a nap then you got really serious and,” he cut off, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the response he’s been expecting. “You told me you were in love with me. Which I know isn’t true at all so don’t worry about it.” He finished, directing his gaze somewhere that was not Enjolras and his stupidly perfect face, even if it was on the pink side at the moment and a little bit swollen.

If Enjolras had to describe his feelings at Grantaire’s words in one singular word it was would have to be, _mortified_. His mouth to brain connection had failed him in a time of vulnerability and now his feelings were out in the open and worst of all, Grantaire seemed to not believe it at all.

“You don’t think I like anything about you?” Enjolras final managed after a couple of moments of silence. His eyebrows were scrunched in confusion, his face getting a deeper shade of red as the time passed.

That’s not what Grantaire expected at all.

He expected scoffing and being put down and rejected. He didn’t expect, well, this.

“That’s what you got from all that?” Grantaire questioned, allowing his gaze to fall on Enjolras. He looked terrified for his life, but there was also a hint of confusion there, and he maybe even looked a little bit irritated. Grantaire was comfortable with the irritated, that was normal, the confusion and terror, not so much.

“You think I don’t like anything about you.” This time it was more of a statement than a question, the emotions on the blond’s face shifted to sadness, the rest of the emotions leaving for the time being.

“Well, yeah. I mean where have you been the past four years? All we do is fight and yell and get angry at each other. You’ve never given me the reason to think otherwise,” Grantaire stated simply, shrugging his shoulders as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

To Enjolras it wasn’t.

He could admit that maybe he wasn’t the best to Grantaire at all times of the day, but he felt as if he made it obvious to the artist that he did appreciate his friendship. Sometimes he feared that it was a little too obvious that he appreciated and adored the other man. Maybe he was never obvious enough.

Perhaps he was just as bad with people as Courferyac told him he was on almost a weekly basis. Well, this was great.

 Enjorlas sighed, he felt a Grantaire induced headache coming on.

He had to pick his next words carefully because at this point is was obvious Grantaire wasn’t going to believe a single thing he said, but he’d have to try. The opportunity was here and he was going to take it. Now or never.

“First of all, I want to say I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable with what I said to you, I wasn’t in control of my thoughts and to be honest I don’t remember anything from that day except the morning of. Second of all, despite being unaware of my words, what I said was true.” Grantaire opened his mouth as if he was going to protest, but Enjolras cut him off before he could. “I am in love with you. I may not show it at all and I may come across as cold and awful, but I do. I love you and I have for a while now. This wasn’t the way I was going to do this, if I was going to say anything at all. I apologize for that as well. The way you found out, not that I love you. I wouldn’t apologize for my feelings for you.” Enjolras had been able to compose himself into the man he usually was during his small speech to Grantaire, calm, collected, and bursting with passion.

Grantaire on the other hand, was staring at Enjorlas, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide, skin flushed. This was _definitely_ not what he had expected. He was trying to formulate sentences, he truly was, but they were coming out more as small noises and nonsensical mumbles.

“And I’m not saying all this because I feel like I owe you for taking care of me or to play along or whatever. I know how your mind works, and that’s what you were going to say. Don’t deny it, I know it’s true,” he smirked playfully at that. “I want you to believe what I’m saying is true. I love you and if you don’t feel the same that’s alright, I will understand completely and give you the space you need-“

Grantaire was finally able to register his thoughts completely and now Enjolras, the man who was in love with him _oh wow_ , was rambling little a flustered little idiot and he couldn’t take it anymore. His brain to mouth connection still wasn’t working to the best of its abilities so he did the next best thing. He rolled his eyes, reached across the table and grabbed the collar of the leader’s shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss, shutting him up instantly. The revolutionary let out a small whimper of surprise before sinking into the kiss and allowing his hands to find their way up to the cynic’s head, one resting at the base of his neck, pulling him closer, the other snaking into his hair and tugging lightly.

The tugging caused a small moan to escape Grantaire’s lips only causing Enjolras to tug more and harder, a grin spreading across his lips as they continued to kiss with desperation for the other.

Once the parted, they rested their foreheads against one another, noses touching.

“You’re in love with me, huh?” Grantaire broke the silence that was previously filled with soft, audible breathing. Enjolras nodded, placing a light kiss to the cynic’s temple then to the side of his mouth.

“That’s great because I’m in love with you too. Have been since I first saw you open your god damn mouth and started preaching about social justice and what not.” Grantaire let a smile curve his reddened lips, running a hand through blond curls.

“Really? Couldn't tell from the way you grabbed me and kissed the air out of my lungs,” Enjolras smirked, brushing a piece of stray hair away from Grantaire’s extremely blue eyes. He loved those eyes and everything else about him.

“Did our residential leader just made a joke?” the brunet gasped with faux shock, earning him a mock glare and an, “Oh, shut up.”

“Or what?” Grantaire teased, taking it as a challenge.

“Or I’ll kiss you.” The threat was weak and admittedly corny, but Grantaire’s eyes gleamed with something unrecognizable and his lips curved upwards even more.

“I think I might just keep talking because that sounds like a damn good deal,” he tugged curls at the nape of Enjolras’s neck.

“Trust me, deal or no deal you’re not going to shut up ever and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Before Grantaire could rebuke with yet another snarky comment, Enjolras’s lips were once again on his, silencing him immediately.

He liked Grantaire’s talking, but he liked this even more.

He truly wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
